Jill Kelly
thumb|Jill Kelly (2000) thumb|Jill Kelly auf der [[AVN Adult Entertainment Expo|Adult Entertainment Expo 2003]] Jill Kelly (* 1. Februar 1971 in Pomona, Kalifornien; eigentlich Adrianne Moore ) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Pornodarstellerin, -regisseurin und -produzentin. Karriere Ihr Pseudonym setzt sich aus den Rollennamen von Farrah Fawcett und Jaclyn Smith aus der Serie Drei Engel für Charlie zusammen. Nach ihrem High-School-Abschluss begann sie als Stripperin zu arbeiten. Im Jahr 1993 besuchte sie aufgrund eines Vorschlags der Pornodarstellerin Tyffany Million eine Erotik-Messe in Las Vegas, wo sie ihren zukünftigen ersten Ehemann Cal Jammer kennenlernte. Durch ihn gelangte sie in die Sex-Branche. In den nächsten zwei Jahren war Kelly sehr erfolgreich und machte schnell Karriere. Am 25. Januar 1995 erschoss sich ihr Ehemann vor ihrer Haustür. Danach war Kelly für eine kurze Zeit in den Medien sehr präsent. Nach mehreren Monaten Pause stieg Jill Kelly wieder erfolgreich ins Pornogeschäft ein. Im Laufe ihrer Karriere unterzog sie sich einer Brustvergrößerung. Mittlerweile wird sie von ihrem Bruder gemanagt und gründete 2001 ihre eigene Produktionsfirma Jill Kelly productions, bei der Darstellerinnen wie Jenna Haze und Alexis Amore unter Vertrag sind. Die Firma ging Anfang 2006 in Konkurs und wurde im April des Jahres an Penthouse verkauft. Am 6. Mai 2000 heiratete sie den Pornodarsteller Julian Andretti (Pseudonyme: Julian, Jordan Rivers) in Nevada"Interview with Jill Kelly", by Al Kikuras, for Unchain the Underground. Gefunden am 14. Dezember 2007. und ließ sich Ende 2001 wieder von ihm scheiden. Kelly hat auch unter den Pseudonymen „Seth Damian“, „Jill Roberts“ und „Calista Jay“ Filme gedreht.Orgazmik Europe – Eintrag über Jill Kelly. Gefunden am 9. Januar 2008. In der Rolle der „Suzie“ war Kelly 1998 gemeinsam mit Chasey Lain als Nebendarstellerin in Spike Lees Film „He Got Game“ zu sehen.Celebrity Movie Archive – Eintrag über „He Got Game“. Gefunden am 9. Januar 2008. Sie gilt neben Jenna Jameson als die weltweit populärste und bekannteste Porno-Darstellerin der 1990er Jahre. Sie hat innerhalb von sechs Jahren in über 400 Filmen mitgespielt. Bekannte Filme sind „Cashemere“ und „Forever Night“ von Michael Ninn, „Flashpoint“ mit Jenna Jameson sowie „Wicked Weapon“ von Brad Armstrong. Sie führte Regie in „Sex Games“ und „Beautiful“. Kelly war auch in dem Musikvideo zu „Trailer Ras“ der „Long Beach Dub Allstars“ zu sehen. Sie wurde aufgrund ihrer jahrelangen Leistungen für die Pornoindustrie in die AVN Hall of Fame aufgenommen.AVN Awards. Gefunden am 9. Januar 2008. Am 3. September 2003 hatte Kelly einen Gastauftritt in der Howard-Stern-Show. Auszeichnungen * 1999: AVN Award: „Best Couples Sex Scene“ (Dream Catcher) * 1998: Hot d’Or Award: „Best Actress“ (Exile) * 1997: XRCO Award: „Female Performer Of The Year“ XRCO – X-Rated Critics Organisazion. Gefunden am 9. Januar 2008. * 1997: AVN Award: „Best All-Girl Sex Scene – Film“ (Dreams of Desire) * 1996: AVN Award: „Best All-Girl Sex Scene – Video“ (Takin' It to the Limit 6) *1996: AVN Award: „Best Group Sex Scene – Film“ (Borderline (Film))AVN Awards Past Winners (1996) * 1995: XRCO Award: „Best Girl-Girl Scene“ (zusammen mit Traci Allen, Careena Collins, Felecia, und Misty Rain (Takin' It To The Limit 6) Weblinks * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Träger des Hot d’Or Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:Filmproduzent Kategorie:Filmregisseur Kategorie:Träger des AVN Award Kategorie:Träger des XRCO Award Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Frau